The Lunar Sun
by Aka Ketsueki
Summary: Death was his Life, Blood his Sanity, Lust his Addiction, Power his Obsession, and Love his immortal and tempting Enemy. After 175 years of isolation, Battousai walks among the Living once more, intent on reclaiming his Enemy.
1. Death's Mission

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**Summary: **Death was his Life, Blood his Sanity, Lust his Addiction, Power his Obsession, and Love his immortal and tempting Enemy. After 175 years of isolation, Battousai walks among the Living once more, intent on reclaiming his Enemy. BxK

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter One:** _Death's Mission_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**  
**

Drenched from midnight locks to ebony polished boots, Kamiya Kaoru stood firm from her position on the ledge of one of Tokyo, Japan's tallest buildings. Despite the rain and lightning that engulfed her from every direction, the cobalt-eyed beauty remained emotionless as she stared out at the gloomy city from her unreachable perch. Not even the wind, with all its strength, stirred her from her position among the clouds.

Nature's symphony and Tokyo's orchestra of noise beneath her were effectively forgotten upon the ringing in her left ear.

Taking her left hand out of her trench coat, Kaoru touched the slightly vibrating earpiece, answering calmly and clearly to the person on the other end in spite the storm's interference, "Kamiya, here."

"The Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi have dispatched according to their agreement," answered a stoic voice.

"Another meaningless slaughter," scowled Kaoru disgustedly, her eyes narrowing into slits as she looked down in vain at the identical black dots below.

"You are to do as you were assigned last night and nothing more, Kaoru. Do not disappoint me," ordered the masculine voice.

"As you wish, Okashira." With those words, the 27-year-old once again touched her earpiece, cutting off her connection with her leader.

Taking one last glance at the dark and bittersweet performance around her, Kaoru closed her eyes and took in the grand finale before making her exit in the depths of the ever present and consuming shadows.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

The process was simple: get in, get out, get paid. Kaoru had never _ever_ had trouble doing her job as a professional assassin for the Oniwanbanshuu Group until tonight of all nights. Out of all the days she had to have extraordinary good luck, it had to be the night she was going to be remunerated for a job well done with a raise and possibly an early retirement.

_'The gods must hate me,'_ decided Kaoru inwardly as her cerulean eyes scanned the dead bodies on the ground, her face impassive as she kept her senses alert.

She had always wished for someone to do her job for her while she took the credit and the reward, but the way the person had executed her victims without a trace bothered her.

There were absolutely no noticeable wounds whatsoever on the decapitated targets, and from experience, Kaoru knew that whoever took her assignment had been skilled in swordsmanship. The important government officials that lay at her feet had been killed with strokes so precise that even Kaoru was becoming envious of the person responsible. She was more than certain that they had died long before their corpses reached the blood-soaked floor.

The swordsman who had taken her assignment obviously knew what he was doing; had evidently done such missions multiple times before.

_'Amazing,'_ thought Kaoru, her eyes once again on the motionless bodies, _'he managed to cut their heads off without touching any other part of their bodies with his weapon.'_

Itbecame clear to the female assassin that her opponent was not only powerful, but fast as well. His speed couldn't have been any less than lightning fast, for he would have nicked at least one of the men had he been off by even a second. The men had been too close together for the swordsman to fix his error before the damage was done.

Ears picking up the sound of sirens, Kaoru turned away from Death's playground and once again walked up the stairs of the basement meeting in Tokyo's most famous club. She was not going to take credit for doing something she had no part in.

Kamiya Kaoru was nothing, if not a person of honor and her word.

_'I will not take your reward, hitokiri, but one day I shall find you, and I _will_ make sure you claim what is yours.'_

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

"Honestly! Will you stop glaring at your mail and open it already, Kaoru?" reprimanded a black-haired beauty as she sat down beside her roommate, a mug of coffee in her hands.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru placed the black envelope on the coffee table in front of her and pulled her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs.

"Why don't you just open it and see what's inside?" asked the rosy lipped 28-year-old as she carefully sipped her steaming coffee. "You've been staring at it for hours and those other letters from the past month or so need to be opened as well."

"I'll open them when I feel like it, Megumi," said Kaoru, placing her forehead on her knees.

Placing her coffee down, Megumi smoothed out her violet suit as she flipped her silky hair to the side with a "Hmpf".

"I don't know how you've become so popular, Tanuki, but you've got to answer those letters sooner or later. Trying to tear them to shreds with yours eyes is not going to get rid of them, so you can either throw them away or read them," said Megumi, before adding threateningly, "or I'll decide for you."

"Why do you even care?" asked Kaoru, lifting her head to look at her friend with raised brows.

Megumi grinned and Kaoru could have sworn that she saw fox ears appear on top of the older woman's head.

"Because if you don't open them, you'll end up sulking around the apartment until you do and I need you out of the apartment by seven tonight," answered Megumi.

Kaoru sighed.

"You should have just said so," said Kaoru as she got up and snatched the envelope off of the table.

Walking down the hallway toward her room, Kaoru locked the door behind her when she heard Megumi begin to dial their expected guest's number on the apartment phone.

Looking at the black envelope in her hands once more, Kamiya Kaoru slowly turned it around and ripped the top flap open, already knowing what was inside.

Her blue eyes remained emotionless as she stared at the red check that held an ungodly amount of money, all made out to her.

Throwing the check down on her desk, on top of a pile of unopened black envelopes, Kaoru moved to her walk-in closet.

Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a matching turtleneck, Kaoru quickly changed. She had just placed on her belt and her first boot when she heard Megumi's hollering from the kitchen.

"You need to be out in five minutes, Kaoru!" reminded Megumi.

Putting on her last boot, Kaoru took her Guess purse and keys from on top of her navy blue, circular bed and walked out of her room without so much as a glance at the three checks she had opened over the last month.

Locking her room from the outside, Kaoru pocketed her keys and was halfway toward the door when she noticed a folded green note underneath it.

Bending down, Kaoru picked up the note and was barely skimming it when Megumi came out from the bathroom they shared and literally pushed her out of the apartment.

Flinching when Megumi slammed the door behind her, Kaoru shook her head and narrowed her eyes as she reread the note.

_Tanuki,_

_Great work last night! Congratulations on your promotion!_

**Itachi Musume**

Kaoru crumpled the green note, throwing it away in the nearest trash can on her way toward the elevator.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


	2. Recollecting Memories

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter Two:** _Recollecting Memories_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

_She ran, ran for all she was worth, even though she knew that _**he**_ would catch her no matter how far she ran. She could not escape _**him**_, but that didn't mean she couldn't try._

_Heart hammering louder in her ears with each step she took, the white robed maiden ran, ignoring the bloody trail she left behind her from her worn out slippers. Her adrenaline was at its peak, causing her to forget about the pain in her feet and her tired limbs that screamed for rest._

_The narrow road of gravel in front of her shimmered, transforming into a vast field, filled with dew covered roses and blades of perfectly green grass._

_The moment the cool liquid drops on the grass caressed her injured feet, she finally allowed herself to fall on her back in exhaustion, relishing in the relaxing sensation that coursed through her as her body rejuvenated and her feet healed._

_She closed her eyes._

"_Why do run from me, koishii? Why run when you know there is no escape?" The rich and hypnotic voice was familiar, even more familiar than her own._

_Not understanding why, she frowned as the voice got louder with each passing second._

"_You gave yourself to me, koishii, and you know that I keep what is mine."_

_Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling her heart pounding even harder against her rib cage upon seeing the silver-gold of her master's eyes._

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Kaoru sat up straight in her bed, hugging herself with closed eyes as she rocked herself back and forth.

The need to kill something flooded her veins, threatening to drown her alive as she fought to keep sane, to stop trembling with the urge to feel the warm liquid of blood between her fingers.

_'His eyes, his damn fucking eyes,' _cursed Kaoru as she wrapped her blanket around her, creating a barrier in an attempt to stop the bloodlust from seeping any further into her mind.

Shutting her eyes tight, Kaoru forced herself to forget her dream, but it was no use. She couldn't forget; she never could.

No matter how many years have gone by, or even with the knowledge that **he** was under tight security, Kaoru still couldn't suppress the nagging thought at the back of her head of him coming back for her.

Not once, during the entire time she had spent with him, had he ever lied to her, and his last words to her had Kaoru praying once again that he _had_ lied to her.

Opening her eyes, Kaoru stared at her desk, which seemed even more vivid in the dark with her enhanced eyesight. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the envelopes and the opened ones that were bleeding out red and ridiculous numbers.

Fighting the temptation to rip the letters to shreds, Kaoru settled for glaring at the remunerations that weren't even hers. Why the hitokiri didn't come forward and demand his reward, Kaoru didn't know. However, what really baffled her was how the shadow assassin knew exactly what her next assignments were and always finished her missions before she ever even stepped foot on the selected facility. It had only taken her the first week to decide it was no use going to a mission that wouldn't exist when she got there.

The buzzing noise that accompanied her cell phone's vibrating distracted Kaoru from her thoughts, her sapphire eyes shrinking to slits as she took notice of the digital clock next to her phone, flashing 3:05 AM.

When the insistent buzzing refused to stop, Kaoru snatched the flip-phone from her night stand and flipped it open.

"What?" snapped Kaoru angrily.

"Whoa, who woke up on the wrong side of the grave?" teased a chirpy voice on the other end.

Kaoru's hold on her cell phone tightened at the irony of the other girl's words. She always did hate the clueless dunces she had to work with.

"What to do you want, Itachi Musume?" demanded Kaoru, finally dropping her blanket to her lap as she leaned against her wall of pillows.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the other female, continuing when she didn't hear a reply. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" questioned Kaoru out of irritation at her co-worker's avoidance of her previous question.

"You mean you didn't realize you weren't following orders tonight? Didn't you get the memo about how _we_ were supposed to go into the Shinsengumi's temporary headquarters _together_?"

Kaoru frowned. She had a feeling that the mysterious hitokiri didn't want to be seen by others just yet, going as far as breaking the rules to remain hidden. Then again, those rules didn't really apply to someone who wasn't even a part of the Oniwanbanshuu in the first place.

"What happened to _you_ then, Itachi Musume?" asked Kaoru calmly.

"I didn't even get a chance to fight, that's what!" complained Itachi Musume. "I was waiting by our post for you, and when you didn't show up five minutes later, I went inside by myself. The moment I walked in, I saw nothing but blood and dismantled bodies everywhere! How could you kill all of those people _without_ me, Kaoru? You could have at least saved me a couple! And you weren't even inside when I went to see if you had missed any! We were supposed to report our mission to the Okashira together too. You're lucky I didn't squeal on you."

"So why in the world are you calling me at 3 in the morning when this happened hours ago, Misao? You know I don't like waking up in the morning," reminded Kaoru darkly.

"Well, I sort of forgot until now," said Misao sheepishly before adding hastily, "I called before sunrise, didn't I? See, I remembered how you don't like being called during daylight hours!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, back to what I was really calling you about. I know that you're off from work during the day and you don't like being bothered, but do you think you can join me for lunch today?" Misao almost pleaded.

"No."

"What? Oh, come on, Kaoru! Why won't you join me for lunch?"

"Because you never ask me to do anything unless it has a hidden agenda behind it," stated Kaoru.

"You don't trust me? Is that what you're trying to say, that I can't do something purely out of the goodness of my heart?" asked Misao appalled. Kaoru could almost see Misao's dramatic gestures over the phone.

Sighing, Kaoru looked out of her window toward the starless sky and the cloud covered moon.

"Where at?" gave in Kaoru as she moved aside her blanket and got out of bed.

"At the Akabeko, of course!"

"Names?" asked Kaoru expectantly as she walked over to her closet, prepared to change before going to the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

"What?"

"Misao," warned Kaoru.

"Oh, all right, you caught me!" admitted Misao, sighing in defeat. "Their names are Shura and Soujiro. They're really nice and they're the new additions to the Oniwanbanshuu Group. I was asked by Gramps to show them the ropes, and because you're one of the best, I thought I'd drag you along to help!"

Kaoru's hand froze midway toward her black jeans the moment the names were given to her. She barely heard and understood whatever it was Misao said after answering her question.

"What are their last names?" asked Kaoru as conversationally as she could, ignoring the tremor in her hands as she gathered her clothes.

"Seta," said Misao, taking Kaoru's silence as an invitation to continue, "I know, I was shocked to find out that Gramps let them join the same team too. He usually doesn't let those of the same family in the same branch, but he said they were an exception because they're married and work well together. I would have thought he'd have split them up so that there aren't any inner group complications."

Kaoru felt the remaining blood in her face drain completely at Misao's reply.

"Kaoru? Are you still there?"

"Uh...yeah, I am. Okina knows what he's doing," said Kaoru absently. "If I'm going to go to lunch with you, then I'll need my rest."

"Sure. I'll see you at noon! Thanks a million, Tanuki!"

Closing her phone, Kaoru threw it onto her bed before rubbing her temples as she made her way to her door and toward the only bathroom in the apartment.

Could her life get any more complicated?

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

The metallic copper of the red liquid turned to the finest wine as it traveled down her parched throat, flowing into her dry veins and burning a path to her heart.

Draining the essence of her latest victim, she converted the human's Ki into an edible fluid, mixing both Ki and blood into an addictive blend that caused her body to hum in pleasure.

Releasing the limp body, she watched emotionlessly with red rimmed, blue orbs as her meal dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.

Her eyes reflected the black flames that erupted from the ground, licking at the pale body and devouring it until nothing but ashes and Death's scent remained in its place.

Lips concealing her fangs, she smirked as she felt her strength return to her, coursing through her body like an injected drug and bringing her body temperature to an unimaginable degree. Her newly acquired blood sang, her heart beating in rhythm, and her Ki rising in response to the harmonious melody.

Shutting her eyes to revel in the feeling, she willingly fell into the surrounding shadows of her reality.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


	3. Forever Remembered

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter Three:** _Forever Remembered_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

Sapphires stared down at her reflection outlined by the glow of the moon, the temporary mirror rippling as a nearby flower petal fell onto its surface.

Elbows leaning on the railing of the wooden bridge, Kaoru turned her attention away from the lake beneath her, her arms crossed over her chest from the night's foreboding chill.

The wind began to stir, turning her hair into ribbons of black silk as it passed by, gathering clouds around the moon once more.

Looking toward the colorless sky, the female hitokiri sighed.

_'Where are you, Battousai?'_ asked Kaoru to herself as she closed her eyes, her senses spreading through the darkness of her shadowed existence.

The recovering of her strength from her inactivity over the last month allowed her to reach out to those in her world and find out what everyone else already knew: Battousai had long since escaped Isolation.

Kaoru knew what to expect, knew that the Setas leaving the Juppongatana to join the Oniwanbanshuu Group at such a time was not a coincidence.

There was no doubt in her mind that the one who had granted her power and knowledge was going to go after her. She knew **him** better than she knew herself; Himura Battousai was simply bidding his time. He was a patient person, and in the end, he always came out on top. His actions were always deliberate--always meaningful. The only question was, when would he come after her?

_'I should have known it was too good to be true,'_ Kaoru thought bitterly as she shook her head and stared down at the inky depths of the lake. _'How could I have possibly ever believed that Isolation would seal you until the end of Eternity? Battousai, please . . . forgive me.'_

Left hand slipping into her trench coat pocket, Kaoru wrapped her growing talons around the hilt of a dagger, slowly pulling the weapon from its hiding place.

No one could save her, no one could protect her, no one could possibly understand her, and therefore, there was no further reason to live if it meant going back to square one.

**"_Go ahead and die then, koishii. Go ahead and try to kill yourself; I'll simply bring you back, just like the first time."_**

Kaoru lifted her head up toward the Heavens and laughed at the irony called her life, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. What hope did she have at beating the Immortal Battousai if even her own mind was going against her?

"Even now, anata, you're plaguing me," smiled Kaoru sadly, eyes closing in submission as the past finally decided to catch up to her. She could still remember his voice, his voice of reason that plagued her even when she was wide awake.

Clenching the sheath of her ruby-carved dagger, Kaoru turned toward the shadows and threw the blade as far as she could into the suffocating darkness.

"Come and get me, Battousai. Come and take back what is yours! I'll be waiting for you . . . even if it takes another 175 years!"

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Leaning on her black Porsche, before the Akabeko, Kaoru watched from behind dark sunglasses as group after group of teens entered the traditional Japanese restaurant, stopping briefly to either stare at her or her newly washed car.

Face remaining impassive, Kaoru looked over the brim of her sunglasses, smirking at the fast approaching sight near the horizon.

The rising of dust soon parted to reveal a green Mercedes approaching the Akabeko's parking lot, followed closely behind by a blue BMW. Five seconds later and the green car was screeching to a halt beside her while the blue vehicle expertly pulled in backwards into the vacant spot on her other side.

The slamming of doors could be heard as the occupants within the enhanced vehicles got out to greet her.

From the hunter green car stepped out a small woman with ebony locks twisted into a long braid, which swished against her calves with each step, or rather skip, she took.

"Kaoru!" squealed the teenager-lookalike as the girl moved toward the older woman.

"It took you long enough, Itachi Musume," grinned Kaoru, earning a roll of eyes from the shorter female.

"Kamiya," greeted a masculine voice, followed by the same greeting from the lady at his side.

Finally looking at the owners of the blue BMW, Kaoru took off her sunglasses and found herself staring into a familiar deep sea of green and an endless ocean of indigo.

Kaoru nodded curtly toward the smiling male and his wife.

"Come on, let's get inside before they give up our room," said Misao as she ushered the married couple into the restaurant, her green skirt and white top swaying with each of her agile movements.

Shaking her head, Kaoru brought up the rear, getting inside just as the hostess came out from behind her podium to greet them with four menus in her hands.

"Good afternoon, do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess politely as she stepped toward them with a smile on her red lips.

"Ah, come on, Tae, you know I always call ahead of time," pouted Misao playfully.

Tae only smiled, obviously use to the other girl's tactics.

Sighing, Misao answered, "Our reservation is under the name Makimachi Misao."

"This way please," said Tae as she led the group of four through the restaurant toward one of the privately screened rooms in the back.

"Do you think that Kamatari can serve us today, Tae?" begged Misao as she remained a step behind the hostess, oblivious to the silent tension among the three following her.

"I'll see what I can do," smiled Tae as she opened a shoji screen and gestured for them to enter first. Once everyone was inside and seated on their knees atop separate cushions before a table, Tae handed out the menus as she asked, "Tea?"

"Jasmine," answered Kaoru first, not even bothering to look at the menu.

"Green tea, please," ordered Soujiro for himself and his wife.

"I'll have the green tea too," chirped Misao cheerfully.

"Your tea will be with you shortly," said Tae, bowing to them respectfully as she left to get them their orders.

"So," started Misao in an attempt to start a conversation with the couple in front of her, "how long have you two been married?"

Kaoru watched amused from Misao's left as Shura and Soujiro exchanged glances.

"Eh . . . you forgot?" asked Misao incredulously.

"No!" replied Shura quickly, before stumbling over her next words, "I mean . . . it's just that . . . well . . . we've been. . . ."

"We've known each other for so long that it's hard to tell our time as boyfriend and girlfriend from the time that we've been man and wife," assisted Soujiro, his smile in place as always.

Misao laughed as she made a dismissive gesture with her right hand, "Oh, it's all right. I tend to forget about Time, myself. So anyway, why did you two decide to leave the Juppongatana and join the Oniwanbanshuu?"

Kaoru eyed the couple suspiciously as the two relaxed their previously tense muscles.

Shura was the one to answer with a smile this time. "Soujiro and I thought it would be best to try and perfect our . . . occupational skills in a different field. Our previous employer had suggested we join the Oniwanbanshuu to do so."

"What _field_ do you plan to go for?" asked Misao curiously.

"All of them," was Soujiro's calm reply.

Misao blinked and stared at them as if they had grown extra heads.

"Given time, of course," added Shura, trying not to sound as if she and her husband were gloating.

"Uh . . . of course," said Misao almost hesitantly.

The shoji screen was suddenly pushed open and in walked a woman in a green kimono, or at least it could be assumed that the server was a woman.

"Kamatari!" squealed Misao as she jumped up from her mat and went to hug the other person.

"Itachi Musume!" returned the semi-masculine voice gleefully.

Shaking her head, Kaoru caught Shura and Soujiro's slightly twitching eyebrows when they too realized Kamatari's true gender.

"Look, you guys just get to know each other while I talk to Kamatari for a sec," said Misao as she turned to the three before pulling their waiter out of the room and shutting the screen behind her.

With nothing to occupy themselves with, Kaoru decided that it was either now or never and questioned seriously, "What exactly are you two doing?"

Instead of beating around the grave, Soujiro answered in the same tone, "Master Shishio has ordered us to leave the Blood Realm to find you in the Analogue World."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"Because the Juppongatana exists in both dimensions, it was quite easy for us to transfer to your branch," explained Shura.

"What does Shishio want with _me_?" demanded Kaoru.

Soujiro shook his head, "Many things have changed since you last stepped into the Blood Realm, Lady Kaoru."

Kaoru scowled, "You're avoiding the question, Tenken."

"Master Shishio simply wishes to see you and discuss . . . the latest happenings in the Blood Realm," replied Shura, cautiously choosing her words.

Eyes turning into a metallic blue, Kaoru spoke her thoughts, "It's about **his** return, isn't it?"

"So you finally know," smiled Soujiro, not at all surprised.

Kaoru growled, "News doesn't travel as quickly as it use to. How long has **he** been out of Isolation?"

"Half a decade," said Shura, shifting uncomfortably under Kaoru's scrutiny.

"However, Lord Battousai hasn't stepped a foot in the Analogue World until just recently," added Soujiro when he saw Kaoru's eyes further darken.

"_Lord _Battousai?" questioned Kaoru, raising a delicately curved brow.

Shura sighed, "The Government has always been threatened by one power hungry Vampire or another. This time though, our democracy ceased to exist entirely the moment Lord Battousai returned and changed the Blood Realm into a hierarchy again."

"Master Shishio needs you to return back to his side as soon as possible," said Soujiro. "He'd have sent for you years ago when Lord Battousai first returned, but the portals to the Analogue World were all closed. No one could get in or out unless Lord Battousai allowed it. They were just opened to the public again a fortnight ago."

Kaoru glared, "Shishio doesn't _need _anyone. He has never taken an interest in me before, why start now?"

"Nonetheless," said Shura sincerely, "Master Shishio raised you. He raised all of us. Working for him is the least we can do for his hospitality for the first few decades of our lives. We owe him that much."

Glowering, Kaoru snapped, "Shishio is _your_ master, not mine. If he _had_ changed me, then I wouldn't have had to be embraced by the very Vampire that's controlling the Blood Realm and living Shishio's dream."

Soujiro smiled at her, "I was certain you already knew, and I'm glad that you weren't blinded."

"How could I _not_ have known?" asked Kaoru as she looked into their understanding gazes. "You had to have been a dense fool not to know what Shishio had been planning."

"Kaoru," said Shura apologetically, "we're sorry. If we had known that the mission would end up as it did, we would have never suggested you take it on your own."

"No one had planned for such a thing to happen," said Soujiro.

The eldest Vampire among them sighed before she shook her head. "The past cannot be changed. It was simply meant to be."

Shura frowned and looked toward her husband, who could do no more than shake his own head.

Silence plagued the room until the shoji screen was once again slid open, revealing a skipping Misao, and Kamatari, who held a teapot in each hand.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," started Misao as she sat back down to Kaoru's right, "I got a bit distracted by someone in the room next to us after catching up with Kamatari here."

"Well, I don't blame you," grinned Kamatari as he placed the teapots beside the two tea sets in the center of their table, "I'd have gladly gotten distracted by that hunk of handsome too."

Kaoru didn't bother to look at her blushing friend, and instead busied herself with pouring herself a cup of jasmine tea.

"Did you get his name?" asked Shura politely after having served her husband and then herself.

"Kenshin," sighed Misao dreamily, "Himura Kenshin."

Chocking on her steaming tea at the name, Kaoru patted her chest with her right fist as she placed her cup down, waving a dismissive gesture at the concerned looks of those around her.

"I'm all right," said Kaoru as she tried to calm herself, "my tea just went down the wrong way."

"Oh, dear! Would you like some water while your tea settles, darling?" asked Kamatari almost motherly.

"No, it's okay," reassured Kaoru, handing the worried waiter her menu.

"What would you like to order then, sweety?" asked Kamatari as he took the menu and took out a notepad and pen from behind his green obi, which wrapped snugly around his matching kimono that was required to be worn for his job.

Kaoru didn't answer, but stood up instead.

"Where are you going?" asked Misao as she looked up at her companion for an answer.

"I've already explained everything to the Setas," said Kaoru as she nodded toward the smiling couple, "so now I'm going to leave and spend the rest of my free time resting. I woke up far too early this morning."

Blushing as she remembered what time she had called Kaoru this morning, Misao finally realized why her friend was so wary and asked hopefully, "At least stay and finish your tea?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check, Misao," said Kaoru, leaving the room and closing the shoji screen behind her before anyone else could protest.

She had only taken a step forward when she found herself face to face with eyes of molten gold.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


	4. Encounters

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter Four:** _Encounters_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

If breathing were a necessary vampiric trait, Kaoru was certain that she would have suffocated from having stilled herself, inside and out, as she stared into amused honey depths.

For a few seconds, Kaoru's ancient mind was unable to comprehend the fact that the very creature that had plagued her dreams endlessly for the past 175 years was standing right in front of her, looking for all the world as if he belonged in a civilized society that didn't drink blood to survive. Had he come to get her so soon?

"Koishii," drawled the Vampire, his lips forming a smirk worthy of Lucifer himself.

An unwanted, unstoppable shiver went down her spine and Kaoru couldn't help but close her eyes. It was then that she was acutely aware that there were no other customers inside the Akabeko. The only noise that reached her keen hearing came from within the room she had left only moments before and the kitchen.

Eyes snapping open, Kaoru took an unconscious step back when she realized she was now nose to nose with the Blood Realm's current ruler.

"You seem surprised to see me, koi," said the undeniably virile male, taking his time in stalking his prey as he took a step forward.

Kaoru growled.

"Don't you, 'koi' me, Battousai!" hissed Kaoru, her hands clenching on their own accord at her sides as anger soared through her body in waves.

"As temperamental as always, _Kaoru_," mused Battousai as he stood at his full height, his hands casually hidden within his pant's pockets.

Gritting her teeth at how familiarly he had used her name, Kaoru forced herself not to scream profanities or kill herself just to see the smug look on his face vanish.

Scowling as she remembered exactly who it was she was dealing with, Kaoru took another step back. The day Battousai let what was his go was the day Hell froze over and Satan chose to repent for his sins by exchanging his horns for feathered wings and a halo.

"Shouldn't you be in the Blood Realm and scheming with the rest of your almighty Vampires on how to enslave the human race, _Kenshin_?" bit out Kaoru darkly.

Battousai simply smirked at her sarcasm.

"Why waste my time planning when I can actually be going through with your suggestion?" asked Battousai, enjoying the suspicious and confused look that crossed his lover's face. "It's amazing what humans will do for a chance at power or money."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the double meaning of the Vampire's words.

"You...you _bribed_ the customers to leave?" demanded Kaoru through narrowed eyes despite the obvious answer.

"I have no real use for mortal money," stated Battousai as a smirk once again graced his lips, "and they were more than willing to leave with my offer."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. How could she have forgotten how 'persuasive' her creator was when it came to getting his way?

Hearing footsteps, which no doubt belonged to the cross-dresser serving her old friends, Kaoru grabbed onto Battousai's left arm and practically dragged him out of sight and around another corner. She wasn't as paranoid with the Setas seeing her as Misao catching her talking to the "hunk of handsome." The nosy Itachi Musume wasn't going to let the subject drop, and Kaoru was more than certain Megumi would get involved, which meant another week or so without proper sleep. And dammit, she needed her sleep! So if it meant being completely alone with the arrogant Battousai, then so be it.

Letting go of Battousai's arm once they were far from prying eyes and ears, Kaoru turned and glared up into twinkling balls of fire.

Averting her gaze, Kaoru closed her eyes as ghost-like fingers caressed her cheek, trailing a heated path down her jaw and to her throat. Her eyes fluttered open as the familiar feel of the metallic edge of her blade slid against her neck.

"I thought you might want this back," whispered Battousai, his fangs brushing against her earlobe as the red weapon was dropped into her awaiting hands. His hypnotic eyes stared deep into her own, lighting a fire deep within her soul. Lightly brushing his lips against hers, Battousai answered her question from the night before, "I accept your challenge, koishii."

Between one blink and the next, any evidence that Battousai had ever been before her vanished.

Slightly dazed, Kaoru stared at the unsheathed dagger in her hand, her grip slowly tightening around its hilt until her knuckles turned pure white.

"I'll be waiting, Battousai."

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Completely dehydrated and in a mood far beyond pissed, Kaoru slammed her lifeless body on top of her bed, burying herself in the closest pillow within reach. Today was just not her day, and it wasn't even over yet!

Groaning at how weak she felt, Kaoru kicked off her shoes and wrapped herself into a nice warm ball. The thought of having to feed once again because of a stupid Itachi Musume, who just had to make her go out during daylight hours, left her completely drained and tired enough to sleep knowing that her room was unlocked.

Mumbling about stupid weasels and conceited bastards, Kaoru felt her body prepare to shut off until sunset.

"Still talking in your sleep, koi?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Bolting up from her fetal position, Kaoru instinctively threw her pillow at her intruder. When no sound of contact returned to her blurred senses, Kaoru scowled and threw another. The sound of chuckling did nothing to slow her pace of throwing the contents of her bed at what should have been a shadow of her past.

Growling when she ran out of pillows, Kaoru buried herself deep into her comforters, shutting her eyes as if by doing so, the shadow would leave her alone. Clearly, the shadow hadn't been her imagination, because the next thing she knew, a bottle of wine was shoved next to her face.

Swapping the item away, Kaoru resolved to further hiding herself underneath her blankets. It wasn't until the indistinct smell of blood wafted into her nostrils that every single one of her senses cleared.

Grabbing at the bottle almost desperately, Kaoru sat up straight when she was allowed to take the precious and much needed contents from the bottle in large gulps, terribly glad that Vampires didn't need to stop and breathe.

Once the bottle was empty, Kaoru licked her lips, catching the last drops that escaped her mouth. It only took a few seconds before her body adjusted to the new life force and alerted her of her surroundings, especially of the auburn-haired Vampire seated on the edge of her bed.

Irked at the way he was simply staring at her as if she were the most fascinating thing in the world, Kaoru cautiously leaned over and placed the drained bottle on her night stand.

"Thank you," said Kaoru, gritting her teeth at the way amber eyes sparkled.

"You shouldn't have gone out into the sun if you knew you'd become this weak," reprimanded Battousai as he stretched out his right hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear almost adoringly.

Kaoru bared her fangs at him until his hand was safely back in his lap again.

"I would have been perfectly capable of feeding on my own after a few hours of rest," said Kaoru haughtily.

Battousai only smirked at her knowingly.

Fuming, Kaoru turned her attention to her blue comforter, wringing the material in her hands; careful not to rip it with her sharp claws.

"I would have thought that 175 years on your own would have improved your skills and childish behavior," said Battousai as his fingers wrapped around her wrists, "but I guess I was wrong."

When pulling her wrists out of his grasp proved futile, Kaoru settled for simply glaring at the other Vampire for his remark.

"I am not a child that needs protection!" snapped Kaoru, her temper beginning to get the better of her. "I don't need you to babysit me anymore!"

"Really now?" asked Battousai, pulling her to his chest in one fluid motion. "I would have thought otherwise from the way you're taking care of yourself."

Struggling to no avail to get out of his hold, Kaoru snarled, "I managed to last this long without you, didn't I?"

Battousai raised a brow. "Living in an apartment with a human roommate and depending on humans to give you your pay and prey is considered living successfully without me?"

"You know I never liked living the luxurious life," stated Kaoru, avoiding his disappointed gaze. Why was it that even now, after so many years, his opinion still mattered so much to her?

Shaking his head, Battousai released his apprentice's wrists as he got off of the bed.

"Take a bath," ordered Battousai, "you reek of humans."

Anger suddenly flaring, Kaoru scrambled off of the bed after him, turning the Vampire around to give him a piece of her mind.

"How dare you come into my room uninvited and order me–" started Kaoru, but was cut off when she found herself thrown back onto her bed and her lips crushed in a demanding kiss that threw all sense of reason out of her mind.

Her body betrayed her as it acted on its own accord, responding to every caress and heated kiss from the creature on top of her. Hands placed firmly on Battousai's shoulder, Kaoru couldn't help the moan of pure delight that escaped her lips as his fangs penetrated the skin at her neck. Slender fingers slid into his mass of blood silken hair, trembling as he suckled. The shudders that racked her body ceased only when he released her. Her eyes nearly rolled back into the crevasse of her mind when he soothed her wound with his warm and gentle tongue.

After giving up on the males of her race when she realized that none could possibly ever satisfy her burning desires, Kaoru had almost forgotten the sheer intensity and arousal that came with the sharing of blood.

What in the world had ever possessed her to forget the sensations he could give her with the simplest of ministrations?

Getting off of her and the bed almost reluctantly, Battousai ordered, "Bath. _Now_."

Knowing better than to argue, Kaoru complied with a wrinkle of her nose.

Collecting her clothes and a towel unthinkingly, Kaoru went to the bathroom she shared with her roommate, leaving the Vampire to his own devices within her room.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Kaoru sighed contentedly as she walked out of the steaming bathroom, combing the tangles out of her ebony locks as she made her way toward her room. She hated to admit it, but Battousai had been right; she really had needed a bath. The soap bubbles and warm water had done wonders on her tense muscles and she could only wonder how people had ever lived without shampoo and soap, or rather how _she_ had once survived without such devices..

Turning the doorknob to her room, Kaoru sighed in relief when she realized that Battousai had left the apartment. However, the scene that greeted her not only caused her to drop her brush, but took her breath away as well.

Kaoru's eyes dilated at the sight of her once blue bed replaced by red sheets and blankets. The fact that her pillows were also gone, and in their place various black and scarlet pillows covered in rose petals, did nothing to ease her astonishment.

Walking around the room to see if anything else had been changed, Kaoru stopped before her desk. Miraculously, her desk was uncluttered, but what really astonished her was the brand new black laptop placed in the center of the table with a crimson ribbon and note attached to it. Next to the portable computer were the dozen red checks she had receive over the past month, each one opened and laid neatly on top of one another.

Opening the envelope on top of her new computer and taking out the black card inside, Kaoru read the red cursive writing text out loud:

_Koishii,_

_Anything and everything within the room is yours to keep, including the little surprises lying around your apartment complex. I expect you to be able to figure out on your own the reason why no one else has claimed your checks._

**Himura Battousai**

_P.S. Don't forget to keep up with the latest trends._

Rolling her eyes at the last sentence on the card, Kaoru placed the note on top of her checks before going back to the entrance of her room to pick up her brush.

Turning around to face her room again, Kaoru raised a brow when she noticed her Guess purse placed innocently on the center of her bed. Unsure if the purse had been there when she first entered the room, Kaoru sat down on her bed and opened it with one hand, her other brushing her hair. For the second time that hour, she dropped her brush. Instead of being filled with her usual feminine necessities, it was stuffed with Hershey's Kisses, her favorite.

Emptying her purse of its contents, Kaoru's eyes widened when a black velvet box and a fist-sized bag poured out of the purse along with the chocolate. Her hand immediately went toward the box, her fingers trembling as she opened it.

"Oh my," gasped Kaoru as she found herself staring at a pure white gold-diamond necklace, a pendent in the shape of a teardrop attached to it. Her eyes further widened as she realized that the tip of the crimson teardrop could be opened, that the pendant wasn't a stone, but instead a diamond vial containing blood-Battousai's blood. It wasn't enough to fill even the smallest of cups, but the essence and power that it gave off would more than sustain her for months on end.

Quickly placing the necklace on, Kaoru popped one of the Kisses into her mouth before dangling the red bag from her fingers.

She was still idly staring at them when Megumi burst into her unlocked room, squealing as if Brad Pitt was currently stripping in their living room.

"Kaoru! You've got to come here and look at this," gasped Megumi as she grabbed Kaoru's arm and led her to the window, temporarily ignoring the new decorations.

Following along with the bag still in her hands, Kaoru looked out her window, narrowing her eyes from the light outside. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the luminosity, but when her vision finally sharpened enough to realize what it was Megumi was pointing to, Kaoru's jaw dropped.

In front of their apartment building was the shiniest car Kaoru had ever seen, a large red bow wrapped around the silver car as if it were some sort of gift or prize.

"Can you believe it? It's a 2005 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren and no one has claimed it yet!" informed Megumi, sighing enviously at whoever owned her dream car.

Looking at the bag in her hand, Kaoru opened it and wouldn't have been shocked if her eyes fell out of their sockets.

Tipping the bag over to pour its contents out, Kaoru held onto the silver key and remote control with the undeniable Mercedes' logo on them in disbelief.

'_Little surprises, my ass, Battousai,'_ thought Kaoru as she remembered what he had wrote on his card.

"I wonder who is lucky enough to..." started Megumi, but stared wide eyed at what Kaoru held in her hand.

Grinning, Kaoru raced out of the room, a speechless Megumi trailing after her.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Battousai was back.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


	5. Gifts Galore

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter Five:** _Gifts Galore_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

The taste was that of the oldest wine, fine to the point of perfection, deliciously thick, yet flowing down one's throat as if it were water, but always leaving a lusciously addictive aftertaste once consumed. This addiction was what lured many to the brink of insanity and far beyond, changing a simple obsession into a full out bloodlust. However, if one manages to overcome the bloodlust, and learn to anticipate only the rapture that resulted from the drink, then one will reach what others call a state of pure bliss.

It was in his 100th year in Isolation that Battousai finally understood what it was that his own master had been trying to teach him all along. The kill was necessary, the kill was encouraged, but it was not what you enslaved yourself to. No matter how many you kill, no matter how many you drain, it will never be the same as your first. You can never again reach the same high you achieved as when you first tasted it, and until you accept this, you will forever be enslaved to your addiction.

In Battousai's case however, he not only accepted the said philosophy, but went beyond it as well. After all, why settle with trying to get back to one's first high when it is possible to go beyond it and into ecstacy? Why remain satisfied with the small amount of power gained from completely drinking another's essence, when you can obtain so much more with so little effort?

For those who know the truth, life for eternity is actually quite the blessing.

Unfortunately, not many know the truth, so it's only obvious that most of the Earth's shadowed population was filled with unappreciative brats that killed left and right or hated their existence altogether. Among those that hated existing was one Kamiya Kaoru, the only creature even more addictive than power to the almighty Lord Battousai of the Blood Realm.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

"Come on, Kaoru, tell me who the crazy guy is that's wasting so much money on you!" begged Megumi once again as she followed her roommate around the kitchen, doing her best to make the other woman confess.

Leaning against the counter next to the refrigerator, Megumi sighed as Kaoru scanned the contents of the fridge for something to consume.

"Why won't you tell me, Tanuki? The guy can't be all _that_ bad if he has so much money. He bought you a car, for goodness sake! A car that costs more than this apartment, mind you," stated Megumi in slight annoyance at how she hadn't found out who the mysterious man was. "Can't you at least tell me his name?"

Choosing a Mountain Dew before slamming the refrigerator close, Kaoru gave her roommate a glare before pushing Megumi aside to get to the straw drawer.

"Must you always drink your soft drinks with a straw?" asked Megumi out of irritation from having been left clueless all week long.

Opening her can of Mountain Dew and adding her straw, Kaoru simply slipped on her beverage as she moved over toward the kitchen table.

Sitting across from her friend, Megumi pursed her lips into a thin line and settled for glaring at the luckiest girl she had ever met and known personally.

Tired of avoiding the situation, and the ones that had sprouted from it, Kaoru sighed.

"Kenshin," answered Kaoru as she stared straight into Megumi's onyx colored eyes.

"What?" asked Megumi startled, surprised that the other girl had actually spoken.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru repeated, "Kenshin. His name is Kenshin."

"Kenshin?" asked Megumi, tasting the name as it rolled off of her lips. She gave a long and dreamy sigh as she whispered, "Even his name sounds romantic... You're so lucky, Kaoru, you actually get to a scream a manageable name in bed."

Having had been sipping her drink while Megumi was daydreaming, Kaoru was able to obtain the full effect of surprise by spraying the green liquid from her mouth at her friend's last comment.

Speechless, Kaoru could only stare at Megumi in absolute horror and mortification.

Laughing until it seemed like tiny fox ears were forming on her head, Megumi gave Kaoru a knowing smile. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You know that you've thought about it, Kamiya Kaoru! Personally, I'd gladly spread my legs for someone who was as rich and delicious looking as your Kenshin, especially if he bought me my own estate and island!"

Kaoru frowned as she grabbed a nearby napkin and cleaned up her mess, ignoring the part about her last two "presents." "If you knew what he looked like, then why did you bother to ask me?"

"Of course I knew what he looked like! Did you really think I wouldn't take a peek at that lovely heart-framed picture on your desk?" asked Megumi as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I just didn't know the hotty's name."

Mumbling about sly foxes who went into people's rooms uninvited, Kaoru grabbed her drink and sat down on their brand new, black Italian leather couch in front of the matching Plasma television.

"Why don't you just go out with the him, Kaoru? Kenshin seems like a sweet enough guy," said Megumi as she made her way over to the couch and sat next to the sulking bachelorette. "You have to at least go out with him _once_ for all that he's given you. Aren't you the least bit guilty about how he's showering you with all of these presents while getting nothing in return?"

Biting down on her straw, Kaoru nodded in agreement after Megumi had nudged her side for a good ten times.

"Great! Now let's get you dressed and ready to go out tonight!" said Megumi excitedly as she jumped off the couch and made to drag Kaoru into her room to change.

"Megumi," complained Kaoru, refusing to budge from her seat on the couch.

"What?" asked Megumi out of exasperation as she placed her hands on her hips, looming over Kaoru in an intimidating fashion.

"Let me call him first," said Kaoru, reminding the other woman that a date had to be set up before one could prepare for it.

Covering up her embarrassment with a sheepish laugh, Megumi then threw Kaoru the new blue cell phone on the couch's armrest, motioning for her to quickly make the call.

"I'm going to just go pick out a dress while you're talking to him, all right?" With that said, Megumi left Kaoru alone as she went to Kaoru's room in search for an appropriate gown for the evening.

Shaking her head, Kaoru looked down at her cell phone, remembering how surprised and annoyed she had been when she found it laying innocently on her bed with bouquets of roses all around it. In fact, she had found quite a number of other things around the apartment after returning home from cashing her checks that day.

After reading Battousai's first card, it had become obvious as to who her mysterious hitokiri was. She had almost slapped herself for not realizing it in the first place.

Placing her semi-full can of Mountain Dew on the glass table in front of her, Kaoru dialed in the number she had memorized over the last few days.

Worrying her lower lip as the phone began to ring, Kaoru closed her eyes when no one picked up after the first two rings, hoping that no one would answer so she could simply call the whole thing off. However, the Fates had other things planned for her, because just as she was about to disconnect her call, a female voice answered.

"Hello?" asked the hoarse, sultry voice of a girl Kaoru couldn't recognized.

Forcing herself not to slam her flip phone shut and throw it out the nearest window, Kaoru asked as politely as she could manage, "Is Himura there?"

"Himura?" questioned the woman.

Left eye twitching at the thought of someone not knowing the name Himura, Kaoru asked once more, "Battousai?"

Kaoru couldn't help but raise a brow as she heard the girl yelp and protest before a masculine voice she hadn't heard in decades answered.

"Missy, is that really you?" asked the man on the other line in disbelief.

"Sanosuke?" questioned Kaoru, now confused as to why her old friend was answering _Battousai'_s cell phone.

"Missy! I haven't heard from you for a long while," said Sanosuke. Kaoru could practically see the Vampire's trademark grin over the phone.

"Yeah, it's me," confirmed Kaoru. Unable to help herself, Kaoru asked, "Why do you have Battousai's cell phone?"

"He accidentally left it behind when he came over to my apartment for something," answered Sanosuke. "I had placed it on my night stand for safe keeping, and one of my girls answered it when you called."

"Oh," was all Kaoru could say.

"So, are you finally going to get back with Lord Battousai, Missy?" asked Sanosuke suggestively once he realized who it was Kaoru had been trying to reach.

Gritting her teeth, Kaoru asked sweetly, "Sanosuke?"

"What?" asked Sano cautiously, not liking Kaoru's tone of voice.

"Do you realize that you just let a girl, who doesn't even know Battousai's codename, touch his cell phone?" asked Kaoru.

Kaoru only had to wait a few seconds for her words to sink in, and then grinned at the other Vampire's predicament.

"Fuck! Why the hell did you have to go and call at this time of night, Missy?" whined Sanosuke, the sound of fabric ruffling and curses reaching Kaoru's sensitive ears. There was a moment of silence after the sound of a door slamming was heard and Kaoru felt her brows raise at Sanosuke's suddenly pleading voice, "Missy, you've got to help me!"

"What? Why do I have to help _you_ for_ your _carelessness?" asked Kaoru mockingly, enjoying the tortured noise that escaped Sano's throat at her answer.

"Because you got me into this situation and you know it!" complained Sanosuke childishly. "Please, Missy? You're the only one that can still call our new leader informally and still live. Please? With a cherry on top and chocolate sprinkles? You wouldn't let me be _killed_ over such a little thing as not taking proper care of Lord Battousai's cell phone, would you, Missy?"

"Let me think about it..." teased Kaoru.

"Missy!" shouted Sanosuke desperately.

Moving the phone away from her ear, Kaoru growled. "Oh, all right, just stop yelling in my ear. You owe me big time, Sagara Sanosuke!"

"Yes, thank you, Missy! Meet me on the corner of Gale Street on 23rd Avenue in half an hour. See you there," said Sanosuke, hanging up before Kaoru could say farewell.

Sighing, Kaoru flipped her phone close and stood up, bracing herself for Megumi's reaction to her new set of plans.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Parking her Mercedes Benz at a nearby parking garage, Kaoru stepped out of her car and automatically locked it before slipping her keys back into her Louis Vuitton purse.

Walking the rest of the way toward Sanosuke's designated corner, Kaoru sighed as she spotted a male silhouette beneath the lamppost.

"Hey, Sano!" shouted Kaoru, quickening her pace once she got close enough to identify the mob of spiky brown hair.

"Missy!" greeted Sano with a wave of his semi white gloved hand as he raced into the street to meet her halfway.

Kaoru's smile faded into a frown when she got close enough to notice that the Vampire was still wearing his same old white attire, certain that the character "Bad" was on the back of his jacket.

"Don't look at me like that, Missy, you act like you just found a dead dog on the street instead of an old friend!" sighed Sanosuke as he raced a hand through his uncontrollable hair.

"I'm sorry, Sano, but honestly, don't you think it's about time you wore something appropriate for the current era you're in?" asked Kaoru, the look of disapproval etched into her pale face.

"What's wrong with my outfit? A lot of gang members wear this type of clothing today," defended Sano.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru waved the subject off before asking, "Did you buy the new cell phone yet?"

"Bought it right before I got here. A friend of mine, I think you know him, Katsu, gave me one that has already been charged and ready to go," said Sanosuke as he revealed two identical cell phones from different pockets in his coat.

"Did you switch the SIM card from the old cell phone to the new one?" asked Kaoru after nodding her head in approval at the two identical products.

"SIM card?" asked Sanosuke blankly.

"The Subscriber Identity Module card," said Kaoru, sighing out of frustration at Sanosuke's confused expression. "The card that holds all of the information." Kaoru glared and shook her head at the Vampire's lack of knowledge of the new century. "The card that lets you switch cell phones without having to start a whole new plan and losing all of your stored data?"

"Oh, you mean that thing!" said Sanosuke as realization dawned on him.

"Yes, 'that thing.' Now did you place it in the new cell?" asked Kaoru.

Laughing nervously, Sanosuke admitted quietly, "Uh...I didn't know how...to do that."

Willing herself to calm down, Kaoru snatched the two cell phones away from the idiotic, overgrown rooster and switched the SIM card from the old cell phone that reeked of human into the new one.

"You're lucky that the SIM card for Kenshin's cell is located inside the phone, or you'd have had to buy a whole new one," said Kaoru as she closed the cell phone shut, glad that she had decided to wear her black gloves.

"You know I never think that far," said Sano as he threw the old cell phone into a nearby trash can.

"When do you ever think?" teased Kaoru as she turned on the cell phone to make sure that it worked. "How much battery did he have before that girl picked it up?"

"It was down a bar when I last looked at it," said Sanosuke as he shoved his hands into his coat pocket.

"When you answered it?" asked Kaoru absently as she went through the cell phone's Caller ID to erase her number.

"Yeah, I had to pry it from the girl's hands to get the cell phone and caught a glimpse of it," confirmed Sanosuke.

"Why did you let that girl in your bedroom in the first place? I thought you were over that whole 'Fuck and Drink' thing," said Kaoru as she went further down into the list of numbers, doing her best to use up a bit of the new cell phone's battery.

Leading his new friend off of the road and onto the sidewalk, Sano sighed.

"I was having a bad day," said Sano, rummaging through his pocket for a cigarette.

"Who _doesn't_ have a bad day when Battousai just suddenly shows up and demands something?" asked Kaoru distastefully, going through the addresses stored into the SIM card's memory.

"Nah, it wasn't because of Lord Battousai," said Sano as he plucked a white cigarette into his mouth, looking through his pockets once more for a lighter.

"Oh crap," whispered Kaoru once she remembered something, stopping in her tracks at their situation.

"What?" asked Sano, temporarily forgetting his own problems to stop and look at his friend.

"This doesn't have **_his_** scent on it!" reminded Kaoru.

Sanosuke's eyes dilated in panic as the cigarette fell from his lips, forgotten on the cold cement.

"Oh shit!" cursed Sanosuke, both at the loss of his cigarette and their predicament. "Do you have anything with his scent on it, Missy?"

Kaoru shook her head. The only thing she had of him was the pendant around her neck and blood scent was much different than body scent.

"What do we do?" moaned Sano, pulling at his hair as if by doing so his brain would pop out and give him an answer.

"Calm down, Sano!" hissed Kaoru as she sensed a presence nearby in the darkened alleys around them. "Maybe if you just return the cell phone to him like this, he won't mind. The girl's cheap perfume is no longer on it, and as much as I hate to admit it, Battousai can be understanding."

"Understanding with _you_! He'd _kill me_ in an instant for being so brainless," groaned Sano depressingly as he paced back and forth.

Kaoru sighed, knowing better than to try and reason with the other Vampire.

"Sano, stop moving around and look at me," ordered Kaoru.

Reluctantly, Sano obeyed, his head slightly bent in submission to his upcoming fate.

"You still have a chance of living if you're willing to go the distance," said Kaoru seriously, still unable to believe what she was going to suggest next. "If Battousai hasn't come for his cell phone by now, then that means he's either sleeping in the Blood Realm or far too busy to care. And from years of experience, I'll tell you right now that Battousai wouldn't give a wink if he were late for something if it meant leaving behind something that belongs to him."

"You mean Lord Battousai is...sleeping?" asked Sano, his head snapping up as he caught on.

Kaoru nodded. "Battousai doesn't rest unless he absolutely needs to, and when he does rest, he doesn't care about anything but recovering his strength." '_Unless, of course, it has to do with me.' _Added Kaoru mentally.

A spark of hope lit up in Sano's chocolate eyes.

"You mean you would actually do that for me?" asked Sano, tears of gratefulness forming in his eyes.

Kaoru stared at the Vampire incredulously.

"What makes you think I'm going to sneak into the Blood Realm and into Battousai's chambers just to help you?" asked Kaoru.

"Please, Missy! Please!" begged Sano as got down on his knees and began to tug at her trench coat as a child would to get its way.

"There is no way I'm going to go into _Battousai's chambers_ alone," said Kaoru, taking a step away from the groveling creature.

"Please, Missy? I'll go with you!" offered Sano, once again making his way to Kaoru on his knees.

Unable to continue seeing her friend in such a state, Kaoru sighed before pulling Sanosuke up off of the ground with her one free hand.

"All right," yielded Kaoru as she tucked Battousai's new cell phone in her coat, hating her self-conscience. "When you help someone, you help the person until the end."

"YES! Thank you, Missy!" said Sano, crushing his smaller friend in a bear hug.

"Okay, okay, just put me down, you're crushing my new Louise Vuitton," said Kaoru, dusting herself off once Sano let go.

"Come on, then," said Sano as he began to jog toward the nearest subway. "There's a portal in the back of the subway that goes right into the main city. If we're fast enough, we can make it to Lord Battousai's castle within the hour."

'_Way to go, Kaoru! You just got yourself into **another** messy situation,' _thought Kaoru sarcastically as she ran after the disappearing white dot, cursing her inability to say "No" to friends all the way.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


	6. Impossible Possibilities

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter Six:** _Impossible Possibilities_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

There was absolutely nothing Kaoru couldn't do in record time or less, but apparently there was a first for everything, and unfortunately for the Vampire, this was a first she didn't have time for.

"What do you mean we need a _passport_?" growled Kaoru, her fangs glinting menacingly as she glared up at the taller Vampire in control of the only Blood Realm portal within the city.

"No passport, no admittance," stated the Vampire, his arms crossed over his chest to finalize his last words.

"Hiruma Gohei," bit out Kaoru, her voice dangerously low, "if you ever wish to be able to satisfy another female again, then you had best better move out of my way."

Growling at the threat, Gohei stubbornly refused to move away from the black screen that connected the Blood Realm to the Analogue World.

Fangs elongating with her temper, Kaoru was just about to tear the creature to shreds when a pair of strong arms promptly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Sagara Sanosuke, let me down before I bite your head off!" snapped Kaoru, dusting herself off angrily when she was placed gently behind her rooster of a friend.

"You have to forgive my friend, Mr. Hiruma, sir, but why do we all of a sudden need passports to pass through the Worlds?" asked Sano as politely as vampiricly possible.

"Why don't you just ask your friend?" snarled Gohei as he glared at Kaoru, who scowled back. "She seems to be able to read minds just fine."

Ignoring Gohei's last comment, Sano asked curiously, "Is this another new law from Lord Battousai?"

"His Royal Majesty King Battousai," corrected Gohei.

Kaoru gave an indignant snort at the title.

"You mean the People actually agreed to the recreation of the old government?" asked Sanosuke in disbelief.

"More like Battousai forced them to," said Kaoru in distaste at how conceited the auburn-haired Vampire was.

"How dare you speak of His Royal Majesty with so little respect?" seethed Gohei angrily.

"How long has this been in effect?" cut in Sanosuke before Kaoru could make a come back.

"A week before today," answered Gohei, deciding to ignore Kaoru, lest they cause a scene.

"Do you know where we can obtain these passports?" asked Sano.

Rolling her eyes at Sano's tactics, Kaoru focused her attention on the humans that passed their shadowed alcove, each one unaware of the darker world that lingered just a few steps away.

Half listening to the conversation between the only other Vampires in the subway station, Kaoru unconsciously flexed her lengthened claws, imagining the feel of blood beneath her fingertips as she crushed a certain guard's heart.

"What? How the hell are we supposed to get a passport from the other side if we're stuck on _this_ side?" demanded Sanosuke incredulously as he threw away his plan of remaining civilized to get them through to the Blood Realm.

"Laws are laws, pal. I don't make them, I just follow them," smirked Gohei satisfactorily.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Sanosuke glared at the larger Vampire, but before he could punch the Vampire out cold and force his way through the portal, Kaoru's voice stopped him.

"If I told you that Battousai would have you drained to the brink of death and left in the sun to evaporate for disobeying me, would you let us through?" asked Kaoru sweetly as she moved back in front of the enraged, brown-eyed Vampire.

Becoming slightly unnerved at the thought, Gohei asked, "What's your proof?"

Dipping her hand into her shirt, Kaoru pulled out her necklace, revealing to the guard the teardrop pendant. She only had to slightly lift the tip of the pendant to get the response that she wanted.

Sano's eyes widened considerably as the undeniable scent of blood reached his nostrils. However, what really had him gawking was the fact that the blood didn't belong to just any Vampire, it belonged to the current king of the Blood Realm. The small amount of blood was practically screaming death and power.

"Move aside," ordered Kaoru as she closed the pendant and once again placed it inside her shirt.

Speechless, Gohei immediately bowed to her in apology as he moved out from in front of the portal.

Flipping her hair in triumph, Kaoru led the way into the Blood Realm with her head held high.

Still amazed at the power that emitted from the small diamond vial, Sano shook his head vigorously before quickly following after Kaoru's disappearing shadow.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

"You did what?" screeched Misao, her voice carrying from the top floor of the Oniwanbanshuu Headquarters all the way down to the main floor.

"Calm down, Misao, you're going to break my eardrums from the way you're yelling," said Okina, trying his best to soothe his granddaughter and prevent another window installation fee.

"Calm down? You want _me_ to calm down after _you_ let our _best_ employee _quit_?" asked Misao incredulously, her hands waving around hysterically. "Gramps, what in the world were you thinking? How could you let her quit after so many years? For goodness' sake, she is even better than Aoshi!"

Rubbing his pulsing temples, Okina, the old Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu Group, sighed. The old man could only sit behind his desk as his only granddaughter, and last remaining relative, paced around his office while screaming her head off about his latest decision.

"Tell me Gramps, how could you?" demanded Misao as she slammed her palms down on his desk, causing his items to tremble from the impact.

"Because Kaoru asked me to," answered Okina.

Shoulders slouching at the calm reply, Misao sank down into the seat behind her and glowered.

Shaking his head, Okina tried once again to reason with his granddaughter. "I can't say no to a person who wants to quit, Misao. Kaoru had the right to stop working for us whenever she desired. You must remember that it is the employers that need employees."

"But how could you let her go knowing that she knows all of our secrets?" asked Misao, trying desperately to find another way to get her grandfather to drag Kaoru back. Kaoru was the sister that she never had; how could she possibly sleep at night knowing that her sister-figure didn't have the Oniwanbanshuu to back her up?

"Misao," said Okina seriously, "I trust Kaoru with my life, and I know that she would never betray us."

"I know...but I'm just mad that she didn't trust me enough to tell me, but instead let me find out myself through you," mumbled Misao miserably, still disliking the idea of one of her best friends quitting without consulting her first or at least telling her of it.

"Kaoru has her own reasons for doing what she does," said Okina before grinning and adding, "After all, who are we to say that Kamiya Kaoru can't do something?"

Sighing, Misao asked instead, "How did Aoshi take it?"

"He wasn't too pleased at the idea of losing such a valuable employee, but said nothing else on the matter," said Okina. "He did, however, make a comment about how it was such a coincidence that Kaoru had cashed all of her checks the day before she quit."

"She just recently cashed her checks?" asked Misao, raising a brow at the thought of Kaoru hoarding money.

Okina nodded.

"Do you think that Kaoru is fleeing the country?" suggested Misao with a frown.

The old Okashira laughed whole-heartedly at the idea.

"Trust me, Misao, the day Kamiya Kaoru flees from anything is the day there is no longer any further use for the Oniwanbanshuu Group," reassured Okina.

Misao looked at her grandfather skeptically.

"You sure seem confident about Kaoru, Grandpa. You act as if you've known her for years," said Misao suspiciously.

"You could say that," smiled Okina.

"Exactly how long have you known her?" asked Misao curiously.

"Long enough to know that she could buy out the Oniwanbanshuu, Juppongatana, and Ishin Shishi in a heart beat," grinned Okina.

Blinking, Misao's eyes dilated as she realized the seriousness behind her grandfather's words.

Sputtering, Misao asked, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, believe me, there is more to Kamiya Kaoru than meets the eye. Now if that answers your question, Misao, I need to get back to work finding a few new employees to try and replace Kamiya," said Okina, going back to his laptop once Misao had gotten to her feet.

Waiting for the sound of his office door closing, Okina sighed once he was certain his granddaughter had gotten into the elevator.

Taking out the golden key from around his neck, the aged Okashira opened the top drawer of his desk. Bottomless eyes softened as they landed on a black box, the initials KN engraved into the darkened wood.

Carefully placing the box on top of his desk, Okina opened the ancient protective cover, smiling as he caressed the thin vial protected by ebony velvet.

"Thank you, Lady Kaoru, for everything," whispered Okina, his canines growing as he watched the red liquid flow within the vial's glass layer.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Kaoru closed her eyes as the feeling of becoming weightless and completely numb to everything descended upon her, leaving her vulnerable until she passed through the seemingly endless path of darkness.

The moment Kaoru found herself on the other side of the portal, all five of her senses bombarded her at once, almost forcing her to her knees from the intensity of their return. If she hadn't quickly steadied herself, Kaoru was certain she would have collapsed.

Turning around when she heard a thud, Kaoru narrowed her eyes suspiciously when she saw Sano on all fours, his body completely shaken and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Sanosuke, are you all right?" asked Kaoru as she rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling back at the coldness of it.

"That...was not...normal," said Sanosuke as he closed his eyes, trying to regain his strength.

Frowning, Kaoru looked around and realized that they were just barely on the outskirts of the main city of the Blood Realm. The main cemented road that led into the infamous city was roughly a hundred or so meters away, its foundation cracked from the centuries of usage. Apart from the blood-colored flowers that were planted on either side of the main road, the area around them was empty of any other signs of life.

"It's just a bit too quiet for my liking," confessed Kaoru, her ears picking up only faint murmurs from the city beyond them.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as a cloud of dirt began to rise from the supposedly deserted area to the east of the city. A few seconds later and Kaoru could make out a group of black and red uniformed Vampires racing toward them, swords in hand and guns within reach.

"Just focus on getting your bearings back, Sano. I'll take care of them," said Kaoru when she noticed Sano try to stand back up without much success.

Knowing better than to argue, Sano nodded and sat cross-legged on the gravel to watch.

"Who are you and why aren't you on your knees?" demanded the obvious leader of the group once he was close enough to see who they were.

The score of Vampires stopped a good distance away from them, their swords yet drawn as they waited for her reasoning.

"Since when do those who cross through need to grovel before low subordinates?" asked Kaoru calmly, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest as she looked down upon them.

"You will not show such disrespect toward the Jimpu Squad," scowled the group's leader, his hand instinctively going to the hilt of his sword.

Kaoru raised a brow, surprised that Battousai would use such a group to guard his perimeters.

"And what will you do if I don't obey, Sakake Toma?" asked Kaoru, revealing her fangs to him.

Kaoru watched with amusement as the Vampire clamped his mouth shut before hardening his features. It was a known fact that the longer a Vampire's fangs are when not provoked, the older and stronger the Vampire is. The knowledge that she had also been able to break through his mental shields and get his name obviously did nothing to soothe his ego.

"We have orders from His Royal Majesty King Battousai to keep everything under control while he rests. We'll need to see your passports and identifications before you can wander off on your own," said Toma as he moved his hands to his sides. It was rather pointless to start a fight he already knew the outcome to.

"We have our identifications, but I'm afraid our passports have yet to be made," said Kaoru, daring the other Vampires to do something about it.

"What did you do to Hiruma?" asked Toma, automatically getting into a defensive stance at what her words meant, his men doing the same.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Please, you act like the bastard was stupid enough to attack me once I told him my reason for coming here."

"Then what is your reason?" demanded Toma, his patience thinning.

"To meet with your king," answered Kaoru smoothly.

"I've already told you, His Royal Majesty is currently resting and does not wish to be disturbed," said Toma. "If you come with us willingly, I'll make sure that you are not severely punished for your insolence toward His Royal Majesty."

Sighing, Kaoru looked back at Sano, who shrugged in response.

Facing Toma once again and prepared to teach the younger Vampire a lesson, Kaoru stopped herself short at the recognized stance he and the others were currently in. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kaoru asked, "Do you know the Vampire by the name of Heihachiro Sasaki?"

Upon hearing the name, the other Vampires quickly straightened.

Relaxing just slightly at the familiarity in the other Vampire's tone, Toma asked cautiously, "How do you know about Sasaki-Sensei?"

"Ah, so Sasaki-Sensei is still taking students? I thought he would have retired by now," said Kaoru thoughtfully.

"You were a student of the Okashira of the Jimpu Squad?" asked a younger Vampire, relieved at the thought of not having to fight an already lost battle.

Kaoru grinned, further showing them her canines, "You could say that. He wasn't exactly pleased that Battousai had first forced me to take lessons from him, but he got over it eventually."

Sanosuke whistled from behind her.

"So you were the devil-angel of an apprentice that kept getting into trouble?" laughed Sano. "Sasaki kept complaining and complimenting about you during our sake spiels."

Turning her attention to Sanosuke, Kaoru raised a brow.

"Sasaki-Sensei actually drank with you? How old were you, twenty?" asked Kaoru, remembering that her lessons with the older Vampire had been quite a long time ago.

"Just a little older. I caught his attention after beating up a few of his students when I was first changed. I'm surprised he didn't introduce me to you then," said Sano as he thought about it, clearly over his "jet lag."

Kaoru snorted. "Battousai wouldn't let anyone of low blood near me."

"Oh... HEY! I am not low blood!" protested Sanosuke explosively as he got back on his feet.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaoru once again faced Toma. "Is it possible for me to meet with Sasaki-Sensei if Batts is too busy sleeping to accept me?"

Surprised at Kaoru's informality to His Royal Majesty, yet courtesy to his sensei, Toma nodded after a few seconds of consideration.

Smiling, Kaoru purposely took slower strides as the Jimpu Squad led the way into the city.

"Missy!" hissed Sano as he walked behind her, fully recovered from his earlier admission into the Blood Realm. "I thought you said you were going to help me."

"That can wait," reassured Kaoru, "Battousai won't wake up for a couple of hours or more. What's important right now is that we get our passports, unless, of course, you _want_ to remain in the Blood Realm for the rest of your life. Plus, aren't you the least bit curious about what's been going on?"

Two steps later and Sanosuke found himself once again agreeing to one of Kaoru's insane ideas of entertainment. Despite the feeling of deja vu at the pit of his stomach and edge of his conscience, Sano followed in silence as the Jimpu Squad led them to the heart of the Blood Realm's biggest city; the city of Kasai.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


	7. A Master's Present

**Lunar Sun**

_By Aka Ketsueki_

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ©.

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**Chapter Seven: **_A Master's Present  
_

**_OxXx_O_xXx_O_xXxOxXxO_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

The tapping of fingers against wood echoed throughout the large room, the impatience of the most powerful of the present Vampires evident.

"Please forgive us, Master Shishio," chorused a pair of voices, their voices intermixing into a solo.

Blood shaded eyes fixed on the two silhouettes in the center of the room, narrowing as the couple got down on one knee and crossed their right hands over their hearts, heads bowed.

"What are you trying to say, Setas?" asked one of the oldest Vampires in existence, his claws no longer tapping his armrest.

The glowing eyes of those within the shadows behind the mummified Vampire flickered with interest, each one curious as to how two of Shishio's best apprentices had finally failed him.

"We apologize, Master Shishio, for not being able to bring Lady Kaoru back to you as you have asked of us," answered Soujiro as he lifted his head to look up at his master.

Shishio met his apprentice's azure eyes as if recalculating the Vampire's worth. There was a long pause as those within the room waited for an answer, surprise etching onto their faces at the sound of Shishio's deep laughter.

"I had expected nothing less from Kaoru," stated Shishio as he leaned back into his throne-like chair, a grin plastered onto his bandaged face. "Although it would have made things far much easier had you succeeded, I do not hold you accountable for your failure." Red eyes darkened considerably as Shishio continued, "In all truth, I had not truly expected you two to get her to cooperate to begin with, after all, she would not be_ His Royal Majesty's _mate if she had." A snarl quickly replaced the grin that had previously occupied the Vampire's charred face.

"Master Shishio," spoke up Shura hesitantly, unsure if she should continue after hearing the sarcasm and loathing in her master's previous words. The Vampiress couldn't help but swallow nervously as the older creature glared in her direction, her master's impatience all too clear. Glancing over at her smiling mate, whom nodded in encouragement, Shura announced, "We have something else to report to you, Master . . . in regards to Lady Kaoru."

Soujiro continued before Shishio could demand a further explanation, "Lady Kaoru has quit her job with the Oniwanbanshuu Group."

Both husband and wife outwardly flinched as the cracking of wood resounded throughout the room, Shishio's armrest laying in splinters on the ground as he rose from his chair.

"What do you mean she _quit_?" bit out Shishio, his demonic crimson eyes glaring down at his apprentices.

Gulping nervously, Shura answered, "She gave up her ties with the Oniwanbanshuu Group just this week. We haven't been able to come into contact with her since."

"All of her information has changed as well; her address was never filed," added Soujiro.

"Please forgive us, Master Shishio," echoed the kneeling couple as they further bowed their heads.

Shaking almost uncontrollably, Shishio dropped back into his seat, his eyes slowly closing as he searched his mind for a way to rebuild his carefully constructed plan. No one moved or even dared to blink as they waited for their master's reply.

"At ease," Shishio finally ordered, his anger subsiding as an idea came to mind.

"Thank you, Master Shishio," said the pair as they rose from the ground and stood at attention.

"Is there anything we can do to repent for our failure, Master Shishio?" asked Soujiro.

Eyes twinkling as a smirk grazed his lips, Shishio nodded.

"Yes, Master Shishio?"

"Find the Yukishiros and order their return at once."

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

The city of Kasai was named after the Fire Fountain, which was built by the first Vampires that managed to enter the Blood Realm thousands of years ago. The Fire Fountain, built in the heart of the Blood Realm, was a symbol of immortality, power, and prosperity, for thus were the characteristics of the Vampiric race.

Forged from the blood of millions, the mystical fountain forever flows with eternal wine and fire.

So it was with the help of the Fire Fountain's essence and influence that the city of Kasai flourished, becoming the Blood Realm's most important city. Therefore, in honor of their Ancestors, the People created their glorious capital around the Blood Realm's most significant monument. Everything in Kasai, from business buildings to grand castles, encircled the Fire Fountain, each doorway pointing toward the grand fountain, and every path leading directly to its red waters.

With this knowledge engraved into her mind, it wasn't a surprise when Kaoru found herself face to face with the famous fountain.

The Jimpu Squad had led Kaoru and her rooster-headed companion through the less crowded area of Kasai, taking the "Back Routes" and avoiding the alleyways filled with blood-crazed Vampires that were subtly increasing all over the Blood Realm.

Having come from the outskirts to the south of the Fire Fountain, the group was able to get to the center of the city without getting the attention of the noisy Vampires to the West, business-obsessed Vampires of the North, and the poverty-stricken ones in the East. Thankfully, those of the South were the more down-to-earth, get-along-with-everyone type Vampires, which allowed them all to pass through without any questions whatsoever.

The problem they faced now was that when it came to being in the center of Kasai, there was no such thing as stopping and admiring the scenery. There were only a few options a Vampire without background could choose from when they were near the fountain, and they were: follow the crowd around the fountain and exit into one of the nearby paths, be crushed, or fall into the Fire Fountain's depths. But due to the fact that the last two options meant agonizing death, everyone followed option number one.

"Come on, Missy, we're losing them!" shouted Sanosuke over the roar of voices, tugging at Kaoru's purse to get her to move faster.

Reluctantly picking up her pace so as not to rip her Louise Vuitton, Kaoru looked over her shoulder at the glowing monument one last time before making her way through the thickets of bodies and inside an almost empty pathway.

"You seem distracted, Missy. What were you thinking back there?" asked Sanosuke as they followed the black capes and caps of the silent Jimpu Squad.

Instead of answering, Kaoru asked, "It got louder as we got closer to the fountain, didn't it?"

Raising a brow at the sudden change of topics, Sanosuke could only scratch his head as he tried to recall their journey into Kasai.

"His Royal Majesty has yet to claim the Fire Fountain. Therefore, he doesn't have power over those who are within its presence," explained Toma, slowing down just a bit so the other two could catch up before adding, "at least not yet."

"Oh . . . I was wondering why it felt so incredibly crowded," said Sano thoughtfully.

"And when is that street _not_ crowded?" asked Kaoru with a roll of her eyes.

"I meant more crowded than usual!" corrected Sano defensively as he shot Kaoru a glare.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaoru walked on ahead.

Sighing, Sanosuke turned to Toma and asked curiously, "Why hasn't the Fire Fountain been claimed yet?"

Toma shook his head. "No one knows why His Royal Majesty King Battousai hasn't claimed it yet, considering how much more powerful he is than all of our ancestors combined."

Sano nodded in agreement.

After having had met Himura Battousai for the first time in almost 175 years, Sanosuke knew that there was something different about the Vampire. Battousai's appearance might not have changed over the last century or so, but there was definitely a bigger spark to the Vampire's Ki, a dark flame that hadn't been there when they had first met centuries ago.

"How is a person suppose to claim the Fire Fountain? Is it even possible?" asked Sanosuke after a long pause, turning his attention once more to Toma.

"It's possible all right," answered Kaoru from up ahead, the Jimpu Squad walking between her and the Vampire responsible for her return to the Blood Realm.

"Are you serious?" asked Sano doubtfully, easily looking over the marching soldiers to the female in front, who was now walking backwards so she could see him.

With every nook and cranny of Kasai engraved into her memory, Kaoru confidently guided the group backwards toward the large glass building they were quickly approaching.

"The Fire Fountain is simply an object, a very powerful object, but nonetheless an object that can be claimed and possessed. It's just harder to obtain," explained Kaoru with a shrug. "The People think that it is a gift from the Ancestors to those of the Blood Realm, and therefore cannot possibly be owned by just one being."

"So the only way to officially claim it is to get the People to accept it, right?" asked Sanosuke, a lightbulb clicking in his mind as he realized the situation.

Kaoru nodded before turning around and facing the building she had managed to reach as she spoke to her friend. Her blue eyes sparkled as she took in the familiar structure, her heart clenching as memories of her "apprenticeship" came to mind.

"Welcome back, Lady Kaoru," greeted an all too familiar and warm voice from her past.

Beaming as her old sensei walked out from the shadows of the Jimpu Squad's headquarters, Kaoru raced over to the older Vampire and hugged him.

"Sasaki Sensei!" smiled Kaoru as she pulled back and looked over one of her many masters.

"It's nice to see you too, Kaoru-chan," chuckled Heihachiro Sasaki, looking as friendly as ever even in his black uniform, which was adorned with various golden medals that gleamed proudly in the artificial sunlight of the Blood Realm.

"Sasaki Sensei!" shouted Sanosuke's deep baritone voice as the rest of the group finally caught up.

"Sanosuke," smiled Sasaki, before eyeing his old student and friend with raised brows. "What are you two doing here?"

"They claimed to have wanted to see His Royal Majesty," answered Toma as he made his way over to the Okashira of the Jimpu Squad.

Sasaki's attention immediately went to Kaoru, who nodded in confirmation.

"I would have just gone to see him myself, but your men had insisted that _His Royal Majesty _was resting, and was not to be interrupted, so I decided to see you instead," smiled Kaoru. "I was not, however, informed about having to have a passport to be able to pass between the Worlds. I had to threaten one of the guards into letting me pass. Do you mind telling me how I was suppose to obtain a passport from _this_ side if I was stuck on the _other_ side?"

The oldest Vampire in the group sighed.

"I believe you also want to know what has been going on around here for the past few years, ne?" asked Sasaki knowingly.

Both Kaoru and Sanosuke nodded.

"Let's get ourselves inside and comfortable then," said Sasaki as he led the way inside the building, "it's going to be a long explanation and His Royal Majesty is going to wake up soon."

Exchanging worried glances over their time restriction, Kaoru and Sanosuke quickly followed the Vampire into the closest elevator.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

No matter how many times she repeated it to herself, no matter how many times she looked at the empty desk beside her at work, Misao still couldn't bring herself to believe that her best friend had quit. After nearly spending a decade working side-by-side, both as friends and coworkers, Kaoru had suddenly decided to pack up and leave without even _consulting_ her! How could she just turn her back on their friendship as if it meant nothing at all?

Feeling depressed and betrayed, Misao downed her Martini in one gulp, uncaring at how pathetic she looked at the moment.

The smell of smoke, cheap perfume, and alcohol whirled around the petite woman, causing her to wrinkle her sensitive nose. Normally, she wouldn't notice, being far too busy trying to nab a wanted man or trying to hook Kaoru with some cute looking guy in the back of the club.

Once again cursing Kaoru for leaving her alone, Misao pounded on the bar counter and demanded another Martini.

Nine drinks and a bowl of peanuts later, Misao was ready to bang her head against the counter until she blacked out. She had gone out tonight to get drunk and forget about her stupid blue-eyed friend, yet here she was, still somber and seeing black and blue mixed with red! Why had she never noticed how hard it was for her to get drunk before now?

Groaning at her situation, Misao began to rub her pulsing temples. She hated being alone; it gave her too much time to think, and thinking always gave her a headache. The loud music that blared in the background of the club did nothing to help ease her growing migraine, in fact, it seemed to make it worse.

Closing her eyes shut, Misao tried desperately to zone out all of the noise and focus on happier thoughts, doing her best to ignore the sudden nagging feeling at the back of her mind at the same time. Something was wrong in the usually live atmosphere of the club, Misao could feel it right down to her very bones; there was something dark lingering around the club. However, at the moment, she really didn't want to get herself into another predicament. If she ignored her sixth sense enough, maybe she could make it home without having to kill anyone.

"Maybe you've had enough for tonight, Miss," suggested the deep voice of the bartender, causing Misao to open her eyes and focus on the large man before her.

Waving her hand as if nothing bothered her, Misao pushed her empty glass to the man and ordered another one.

Sighing, the bartender shook his head, but nonetheless went to get her drink.

Once the bartender had left her alone, Misao leaned back into her seat, and despite her mind screaming for her to keep her eyes forward, the trained assassin turned around and looked toward the dance floor anyway. Immediately, just as she had predicted, she regretted turning away from the bar.

One of the Oniwanbanshuu's best spies swallowed as she noticed a white-haired man standing in front of her, his turquoise eyes, half hidden behind black-framed glasses, holding her in place. Almost instantly when their gazes met, Misao felt herself become lightheaded as something seemed to comb through her mind, causing her to nearly fall off of her seat from the sensation.

By pure instinct, Misao managed to just barely catch herself before she fell face first onto the dance floor by grabbing onto her circular seat.

Shaking the dizziness from her mind once she was able to right herself again, the spy looked up and furrowed her brows when she realized that the stranger had vanished. Not even a trace of white hair was left behind to prove that the weird man had actually been in the club in the first place.

"Here's your drink, ma'am," said the bartender, pulling Misao out of her stupor.

Turning around, Misao tossed the man a few bills before jumping off of her stool and heading for the closest exit.

"Don't you want your drink?" asked the bartender.

"No, I think I've had enough for tonight," said Misao over her shoulder just as she exited the dark club.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

"Damn, I look good," grinned Sanosuke as he looked down at his passport photo one last time before pocketing it in his white coat.

Stepping out of the Jimpu Squad's main headquarters in Kasai, Kaoru frowned.

"All that trouble just for red pieces of paper with our photos on them," said Kaoru as she closed her passport and placed it in the same pocket as Battousai's cell phone.

"But you can't say that this whole thing was a complete waste of time, Missy," defended Sano. "At least we got the information we wanted."

Sighing, Kaoru walked on ahead, once again heading toward the Fire Fountain.

"That may be so, but we're no closer to saving your rooster behind than before when we first came here," countered Kaoru.

Blanching as he realized that he probably had less than an hour to live, Sano raced forward, easily scooping Kaoru over his shoulder as he ran as fast as his long legs could manage to Battousai's castle.

"Sagara Sanosuke, put me down this minute!" screeched Kaoru as she pounded on her friend's back, irritated with the way the Vampire carried her as if she were a sack of potatoes. "I can run just as well without your help!"

Refusing to put the woman down, Sano reasoned, "We need to get to His Royal Majesty's bedchambers before he wakes up!"

"Don't you think I know that, rooster head? And if you've forgotten, then let me remind you, I'M FASTER THAN YOU ARE!" shouted Kaoru, folding her hands over her chest to mimic a pouting child when she realized that her words were landing on deaf ears.

Sighing, Kaoru decided that the only way she was going to be able to travel decently was by pulling out her trump card.

"Oh, Sano!" said Kaoru sweetly, smiling when her carrier slowed down a tad bit.

"What?" asked Sanosuke cautiously, further slowing down when he managed to get them outside of Kasai, away from the circular structure of the city.

"You do realize that you're touching me, right?" asked Kaoru angelically. Sano was cut off before he could ask what she was getting at. "And you do know that I'm _Battousai's_ mate, right?"

Yelping when she was practically thrown onto the dirt ground, Kaoru glared at her brown-haired friend, internally grateful that her instincts hadn't allowed her to reach the ground in an indecent heap.

Her anger, however, was replaced by hilarity when Sanosuke took a cologne bottle from one of his many inner pockets and began spraying himself until you couldn't tell the difference between the Vampire and the cologne.

"Why in the Seven Hells do you carry cologne around with you?" asked Kaoru between laughs as she watched Sano rub his stomach with liquid spray.

Sano gave her a pointed glare before putting his almost half-empty bottle away again. "Just in case I meet a pretty Vampiress or get caught in a situation such as this. I'm always one step ahead!"

Snorting, Kaoru corrected, "More like one step ahead in the wrong direction."

Scowling, Sano stomped on ahead as Kaoru looked through her purse for her own perfume.

"Damn," cursed Kaoru as she stopped walking and thoroughly looked through her Louise Vuitton once more.

"What now?" demanded Sano as he turned around to face his potential executioner's wife.

"I don't have any perfume or body spray on me," frowned Kaoru as she looked up at her paling companion. "They must have fallen out when Megumi poured my bag out to look for a few Hershey's Kisses tonight."

"WHAT!"

Rolling her eyes as Sanosuke went into hysterics, Kaoru took out the vile from around her neck and opened the tip of the teardrop pendant. Her eyes once again rotated heavenward when Sano stopped moaning about his impending death to stare at her incredulously.

"Missy! Are you insane? Do you realize that you're in the _Blood_ Realm?" hissed Sanosuke, his left eye twitching as Kaoru casually turned the vile backwards, her right forefinger covering the vile's opening.

"Why go to the lion's den if you can lure the lion to you?" asked Kaoru metaphorically as she closed the pendant with her left hand and applied the blood on her right forefinger on her wrists, temples, and neck.

"Are you sure about this, Missy?" asked Sanosuke, concern filling his chocolate depths.

"Blood scent is the only thing that's going to keep you alive, Sano, and I already gave you my word that I'm going to help you until the end," stated Kaoru calmly as she placed the pendant back inside her shirt. "And if me keeping my word means me smelling like Battousai, then so be it," shrugged Kaoru nonchalantly.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Missy," whispered Sano as he moved to stand in front of her, his eyes darting from the rising clouds coming from the direction of Kasai and the powerful Ki heading toward them from Battousai's castle.

Kaoru frowned as she tried to recognized the Ki coming from Battousai's castle, ignoring the fact that a group from Kasai was also headed their way. She was certain that it wasn't Battousai's, she would have recognized it in a heartbeat if it were, so who could it belong to? The only Vampires with that much Ki was Battousai and herself, and that was only because she was Battousai's mate. Her eyes widened into saucers as she finally realized who the Vampire was.

"Sano, run for it!" shouted Kaoru as she moved to run back toward Kasai once again. There was no way she was going to the lion's lair if it meant having to face the lion's sire first.

She had only taken a step forward before she felt her world tilting dangerously to the left, her head spinning too quickly for her keep her balance. Her name being called was the last thing she heard before she fell forward into a void of complete darkness.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_

_**  
**_

Kaoru hated waking up. Waking up meant facing the world looking like Death until she was able to find a nice hot cup of coffee and a nice warm shower. It was amazing what a simple trip to the bathroom and kitchen could do to a person's demeanor. However, when Kaoru tried to get her eyes to open and body to move to seek her morning saviors, the Vampiress found that she couldn't do either.

The first instinct that crossed her mind was to scream, to scream until someone shook her up and told her that this whole week had been just a bad dream. No, scratch that, not just this week, but the last couple of centuries as well. Unfortunately, she couldn't scream even if she wanted to. A very round, very large gag had been shoved into her mouth and behind her fangs to make sure that she couldn't get it out of her mouth with her tongue alone.

Mentally cursing, Kaoru narrowed her eyes and willed them to focus on anything besides the darkness around her. She was a Vampire, dammit, and she was not going to let something this trivial blind her into hysterics. And even if she somehow _did_ manage to become blind over the course of a couple of hours, it wouldn't really be that big of a deal, considering that she had succeeded in surviving without her eyesight before.

Vision finally clearing, Kaoru blinked, not once, but twice, when she realized that she was staring up at black marble. If she squinted enough, she could make out the faint white lines that were found on all marble tiles.

When she tried once again to move, or more like wiggle, Kaoru became fully aware that her entire form was completely boxed in and that her hands were tied quite securely on her stomach.

Muttering another oath, the Vampire further explored her darker vocabulary when she noted that her legs had been bounded as well. The entire situation would have been comical if _she_ wasn't the one in it.

"_Calm down, Kaoru. There's no need to begin to hyperventilate when you don't even need oxygen to survive in the first place. Okay, so apart from the fact that you're bound and gagged and trapped within a very tight-fitting space, this whole scenario isn't so bad. At least you're not naked and tied to a bed, right?"_ At her own 'reassuring' words, Kaoru paled. It was then that her mind decided to click on and allow her to comprehend exactly what it was she was currently inside of.

Feeling her world begin to spin a second time, Kaoru fought the urge to vomit. She had always hated small, cramped places. Hated them, because every time she was in a small, cramped place, she was stuck in it for at least a year. How long has it been since she was last crammed into a coffin and forced to slumber?

"What are you up to now, Shishou?"

The sound of the familiarly deep voice snapped Kaoru out of her sudden panic, her heart beating in time with the footsteps that were steadily becoming louder.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything, baka deshi?" asked the amused voice of an even deeper, more dominating voice.

Kaoru could hear Battousai growl, could feel his anger flow through her veins from their closeness.

Her relief was quickly replaced by dread as she remembered the state she was in, remembered how much Battousai enjoyed making her squirm and melt whenever she tried to play hard to get. She could feel her heart plummet to her stomach when the sound of footsteps stopped.

"I rest for a few hours and you're redecorating my chambers?" demanded Battousai, clearly annoyed that someone, even if it was his own master, had touched what was his.

Kaoru heard the other Vampire snort and involuntarily flinched when he knocked on the area directly over her face.

"It's not my fault you have such bad taste in interior decorating and decided to slumber in the basement instead."

"I was working down there!" protested Battousai. "And what the hell did you do with my coffin?"

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy this coffin much more than your old one." The amusement and reassurance in the Vampire's voice was enough to make Kaoru shiver.

"And what, might I ask, makes this coffin any different than my old one? I see no difference whatsoever," stated Battousai, his tone revealing his aggravation about the entire situation.

"It's what's on the inside that counts. Now open it before I force you inside there for another century or so," snapped the only person Kaoru could conclude it to be, Seijuurou Hiko.

Kaoru could picture Battousai rolling his eyes, but her imagination came to a dead halt as the lid of the coffin began to move upward. Had she not been gagged, she would have swallowed as the lid slammed down against the side of the coffin and revealed to her a surprised, yet very pleased looking Vampire with blood-red hair.

"I told you it was what was on the inside that counts," grinned Hiko.

_**  
**_

_**xOxXxOx**_


End file.
